


Ways of Making You Talk

by Gaqalesqua



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Threats, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaper has questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“How’s the perimeter looking, agent?”_

Winston’s voice piped into your ear with characteristic positivity, and you smiled, looking up from your position.

“Clear,” you replied. “The payload’s going to have a clear run tomorrow.”

_“Excellent. Have you placed the charges?”_

“Yessir. Route 66 correctly primed and ready for the mission.”

_“Return to base when you’re ready, agent.”_

“Over and out, Winston.”

You took a look down at the desolate, sunburnt landscape below you and heaved a sigh, hefting your gun. You had to admit, Route 66 looked better at night.

Still looked like shit though.

“This is the Route 66 Deployment, calling Watchpoint for air retrieval. Do you have my co-ordinates?”

_“Roger that, Agent. We’ve got a bird 2 minutes out. Hold still.”_

Your eyes scanned the roads below.

“What a shithole.”

“Oh, _I know_.”

Your spine stiffened, skin going cold. There was someone else here with you, and you were sure you’d heard that voice before. You spun around.

Reaper was stalking towards you.

You started, eyes darting wildly around for somewhere to run. You were at the tail end of a rocky outcrop. The only other exit, a 200 foot drop.

Fight then.

You were blasting bullets at the Reaper in seconds as you stood your ground, unable to retreat and with no way of advancing. Your heart pounded in your chest as he dodged one, two, three rounds, still coming at you. A moment later the black mist whipped out at you and you leapt away, your foot landing inches from the ledge. With no choice, you threw yourself forward, and when you stopped falling, you were _caught_.

Reaper’s mist hung around your arms and legs, supporting your stomach, an almost gentle, cold caress of shifting black that made your pulse stop in fear.

“I’ve got a few questions for you, agent,” he growled, and then the smoke was wrapping around you, suffocating you.

The world faded.

 

* * *

 

 

You woke in a dimly-lit room, your head pounding. With gentle, pained noises, you looked up, squinting in the dark to see if you were alone.

“You finally open your eyes.”

Your head whipped around to find the voice that had spoken, gaze falling upon the black-clad Talon operative in the corner. You felt shudders down your spine at the sight of the impassive white mask, and hurriedly looked away, tugging your hands. They were firmly restrained above your head and you realised with a short swell of sickness that you weren’t going anywhere.

“I almost thought I’d killed you,” he added, and you heard the sound of him getting to his feet and pacing over the wooden floor. “That would’ve been a mistake. You’ve got things to tell me.”

“I’m not telling you anything,” you said firmly. “Go fuck yourself.”

“I’m not certain that’s a smart thing to say, agent,” he informed you, rounding on you with a swish of his long black coat. “You’re not nearly important enough for Morrison to give a shit that you’re missing, and you were out there alone.”

A large hand reached up and gripped your face.

“You look…young.”

“Get off,” you snapped, pulling your head away.

“You want to go straight to questions? I can do that.”

He stepped back a little and you realised that there was no sensation of heat dispersing, like with normal human beings. You inhaled. What even _was_ this person?

“The payload,” he began. “What is it?”

“My ass,” you snapped. A mean laugh echoed beneath the mask.

“Fine.”

He grasped your coat, and ripped it in half. You baulked at the display of strength, eyes widening, and darts of ice rose beneath your skin. Fear. Cold, hard fear.

“I can ask you the same question, or a different one, but this is the game. You lie, you act smart, you lose some clothes. I don’t mind stripping you down, either.”

“Fuck you,” you spat out.

“Fine by me.”

He shredded the rest of the coat, and tossed it aside.

“Where are the defensive charges?” he asked.

“None of your business.”

Your gloves.

“How many are there?”

“Enough.”

Your boots.

“When’s the payload expected?”

“Go fuck yourself.”

Armour. All of it, at once, before another question, and then your trousers were going too, and the next time you told him where to shove his shotgun he ripped your shirt off and the air swirled around your body, prickling on your skin as you realised you were standing, bound, before a Talon operative in nothing but your underwear – and while it was nothing to look at, it was better than naked.

“Any time you want to stop playing smart, agent,” he rasped, leaning towards you. “You want me to start again? What’s. In. The. _Payload?_ ”

“Jack Morrison’s hello,” you snapped. Then air was swiping across your breasts, stiffening your nipples into peaks. Your ruined bra joined the rest of your clothes in a corner, and you gazed forlornly at the little white scrap, swallowing.

“You’re cocky,” Reaper told you, his head tilting to the side. “I can tell you’re young.”

“Fuck you.”

Something hard and metal clanked against the floor nearby, and you looked for the noise and saw one of his gauntlets on the wood. His right hand was bare.

“You best be careful, agent. I might start thinking that’s what you want.”

Heat flushed your cheeks. A mean, dirty laugh filled the room.

“You’re not very forthcoming. I don’t like that.”

Another clank. Both his hands were now bare, and you couldn’t help staring at them. They were big, with long, calloused fingers, his skin once dark, now washed out and pale. You swallowed, flinching as he took a single step towards you.

“Let’s see if I can’t…open you up a bit.”

“What does that mean?” you asked shakily.

“Tell me where you put the charges and you won’t have to find out,” he promised.

“I’m not telling you a thing!”

“I see.”

A finger hooked itself into your underwear.

“Last chance.”

You swallowed.

“No,” you managed.

“Fine.”

His strong hand ripped the white cloth off your body, and tossed the ruined scrap to the side, mask staring at your face. You shuddered as a cool hand raised itself to your breast, stroking slowly over the skin.

“Could’ve saved me a lot of trouble, agent,” the Reaper growled. “But you had to go and be stubborn.”

Long fingers slid down your stomach and around your hips as he stepped closer to you, and with a hard yank he pressed you flush against him, thighs meeting his as you realised just how little heat his body was giving out.

“What…are you going to do?” you muttered, and gripped your bindings, trying to pull yourself away from him.

“I’m going to see what makes you talk,” he promised, and let you go. You dropped down a little, watching his fingers caress your stomach as he paced around you with predatory, catlike steps. You swallowed. You weren’t keen on finding out what he wanted to do, but you couldn’t betray your fellow agents. The payload was too important for that.

Both his large hands grasped your ass and squeezed gently. You let out a short gasp of surprise at the pleasantness of the sensation and tried to buck out of the way. He _laughed_ at you and you grunted, feeling the sweep of his palms around your hips once more. A long finger rolled over your mound, parting through the curls, stopping just above your clit.

“Just how stubborn do you plan on being?” he murmured, the digit see-sawing back and forth across your mound and over the thick hair covering you.

“I-I’m not going…fuck…”

His finger slid across your clit, briefly, enough to make you jerk your hips.

“Stop it!” you whined, resisting the urge to buck into his touch. “Get off me!”

He pressed a little harder and stroked, just once, and you whimpered, pleasure slowly, cruelly sparking once in your brain, before dying down as he ceased all movement.

“Apparently you don’t plan on co-operating at all.”

The finger left you. You could feel your body react to the stimulation, the slightest hint of slick on your lower lips, as Reaper left you hanging in your restraints. Dimly lit as the room was, you dared a look to the ceiling and realised you were being tied up by a solidified version of the man’s mist, thick and black around your wrists and glistening slightly. A moment later you heard the sound of Reaper’s lips and tongue moving against something. Another moment, and his finger was back between your legs, but this time it was wet, lubricated with his saliva, and when it brushed over your nub again the sensation was somehow more pleasurable.

“No, no, no!” you whimpered, struggling. “Fuck, no, get off…”

A large hand gripped your hip and kept you anchored, allowing Reaper’s finger to slide further between your legs and stroke up, down, repeated slow circles over your nub with his saliva-wet finger until your hands were tensing and clenching in their restraints, a soft gasp leaving you.

“Stop,” you begged, “please.”

“I’ll co-operate when you do,” the Reaper told you, a debilitating calm in the midst of the slow build of your pleasure, and you tried to fight him, but when you tensed to struggle you somehow felt the sensations more intensely and a whimper dropped from your lips.

He pressed and stroked a little firmer, a little faster, and already you could feel yourself heading towards an orgasm, with no way of stopping this man from getting you off, desperately trying to push your thighs together and block his hand as the pleasure rose, and rose, and you were there-

Effortlessly his hand slid from your body, leaving you panting and unfulfilled.

Your cry of shock was shamelessly loud.

“Are you going to answer my questions?” Reaper growled, his large hands spreading your thighs apart as his fingertips teased your lower lips.

“N-no, fuck…get off…” you protested, squirming.

“Let’s see how willingly you are after another,” he murmured, and a single finger slid inside you. You bit down hard on your lower lip, grunting and swallowing back a whimper as he slowly pumped the digit back and forth, flicking and swirling as heat rushed through you, your nipples stiffening as the feeling of his skin rubbing your slick insides.

“Ah, god,” you whined, pulling away from him helplessly despite the grip on your hip. “Nnnn…don’t…”

The gentle push-pull and the pressure inside you was maddening, and as the minutes passed, the pleasure grew slowly, mounting softly, layering, until you found yourself working against his hand with urgent cants of the hip to try and coax your orgasm out. Reaper kept one step ahead of you, his pace slowing and varying to ensure that you couldn’t quite reach that crest, even as your slick began to drip slow, shining trails down your legs. His finger put pressure on a patch of your walls, a sensitive spot that made your legs jerk with each torturous rub over it.

“O-oh my god,” you gasped, “oh…fuck…ohhh…”

“Answer my questions,” the Reaper growled.

“Fuck you,” you breathed.

“Fine.”

His finger pulled out of you and there was a pause as you heard him taste the digit, savouring your flavour briefly. Something cool stroked across your engorged, sensitive sex, and you jerked, looking down. There was movement, something black and liquid, and you realised he was manipulating his mist, pressing it against your slit. The touches were soft, the smoke twisting and rolling, slowly coating itself in your slick as you moaned softly in need.

He stepped around you, unnervingly light for such a tall, well-built man, and stood facing you once more, impassive, hands bare. With the merest twitching of his fingers you were lowered, your knees slowly meeting the floor. You could feel more of the mist wrapping itself around your thighs and upper legs, locking in place to secure you. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t stand, as the mist kept slowly rolling and rubbing.

His hands raised to his belt, and he unclipped the brace of shotgun shells, tossing them aside with a clank, before undoing the other two belts and unzipping his trousers. They clung tightly to his thighs still, even as he pushed them down just a little, and exposed a washed-out once dark line of skin just round his hips. A moment later, his hand dipped into his trousers, and he pulled out his…

Oh, fuck.

His other hand dropped to your chin, tilting your head up to look at the thick length his other fingers had wrapped around, and you swallowed, trying to pull back. A quick jerk of his hand jolted your head forward and towards his cock, pressing it against your lips. It was as cool as the rest of his sin, if not a little warmer, and you hesitated.

“If you’re not going to talk, agent, I’m going to make you useful.”

Your eyes flicked between his mask and his cock, and he gripped your chin a little harder.

_“Open.”_

Slowly, your lips opened, and he pressed the cool, thick member past them, gripping the back of your head just hard enough to focus you, and pressing his hips further against you until your lips were an inch or two from his base. You tried to breathe through your nose as you felt the mist keep stroking you, a little whimper escaping your mouth and echoing down his shaft.

“Remember to breathe, agent,” he taunted, and then he drew himself back, holding your head with firm hands as he thrust into your mouth and groaned loudly. The mist continued to play with you, rolling across your clit. You gasped, bucking your crotch into the stimulation as Reaper’s flavour filled your mouth, spreading over your tongue. He tasted just like any other guy you’d done before, in fact, the taste wasn’t quite as strong as them. The man in your mouth wasn’t interested in forcing you to move your head, to suck at what was parting your lips – from his jerky, rough movements, all he seemed interested in was getting off.

Fingers of mist dipped inside of you, stroking around slowly as he used you, their pace hard and slow, reaching deep and withdrawing completely, and you made a frustrated little groan that elicited a mocking laugh from Reaper. They thickened, expanding, rubbing you properly now and working constant small noises out of your throat. You found yourself bobbing your head, your body instinctively rolling with the mist that thrust into you.

You had already been denied two climaxes, and a third was slowly on its way, the constant fingering forcing you towards an orgasm despite yourself. Reaper was being noisy now, groaning openly, his rhythm becoming disjointed and hard, and you felt your face flushing with exertion as he got closer and closer to his own climax. The mist began to stroke your nub and you cried out, on the brink of coming as it dissipated. The yell of frustration you let out made Reaper snarl in completion, and a moment later, he was twitching, coming in your mouth and down your throat. You managed to swallow, and he pulls out slowly, letting you clean your mouth behind him as he exits.

“Very nice,” he growled, watching you pant as the dregs of your pleasure faded and dropped away. “You want to talk now?”

“Fuck you.”

“Where are the charges?” he asked. “Just one, agent. Just give me one.”

“The-the café,” you managed. “There’s one…in…the café…”

“Well done, agent.”

The mist unravelled from around your legs and pulled you to your feet, and you felt your slick dripping down your legs again as Reaper looked you over. You couldn’t tell his expression behind the mask and that scared you.

“Somebody told the truth,” he congratulated. “I think a reward is in order.”

Your positions were suddenly reversed as Reaper dropped to his knees and gripped your calves, the mist rolling back to free your feet long enough for him to drape your thighs over his shoulders. Your eyes widened in surprise. What…he was…going to…oh god…

The mist took you again, sliding around your knees and holding your thighs open, securing your feet to the man’s body as one hand pushed his mask up from his face. You tried to look, to see the man behind the metal, but the white mask pressed against your stomach and obscured your view. Mist slid over your eyes moments later to blind you from seeing him as he gave your clit a long, slow lick. Pleasure rocketed up your spine, your sex sensitive and throbbing from three denied orgasms, and as the cool, soft, slick muscle worked you, you cried out in pleasure.

“Shit,” you gasped, your hips bucking. Not being able to see made the slow laps feel so much more intense. Already, you felt a coil of tension beginning to wind itself into you, and when his tongue began to stroke a little faster you shuddered, panting.

His fingers pressed against you again, teasing your lower lips, and you clenched, tensed, feeling him suck on your clit a little. You shuddered, the fingertips swirling around your slick until they gently pushed inside. Two fingers were heavenly, the pressure intense, rubbing against your front wall in just the right spot.

A swirl of his tongue, a quick suck against your nub, and you tumbled down into orgasm, crying out helplessly, gasping, your climax sharp and wet, thrumming through your body and flushing your skin. You felt damp beneath your knees, Reaper’s cool fingers clinging on tightly despite the wet. And then the pleasure faded, dipped, burned low as he kept licking, the pleasure like slashes in the pit of your stomach as your nub twitched underneath his tongue. His fingers were pressing and curling, abusing your sweet spot as you realised he wasn’t stopping.

“R-Reaper,” you whined. He grunted just loud enough for you to hear and sucked on you until you stopped breathing, your toes curling and thighs clenching. Already, another crest was on its way. Your legs burned with the tension of keep your muscles tight as he began to moan into your skin, his hand gone from your leg. There was a wet sound, a _shlick_ of lubricated skin jerking back and forth.

_Oh._

You didn’t have long to think about Reaper getting himself off. You were rising towards another high, or was it falling? In this pleasure it was so hard to tell the difference. Reaper was skilled, too good, teeth pressing against your cleft for a brief shock of danger before his tongue returned to your nub and made you wail in delight. Without warning, your climax took you, drowning you in pleasure, your breathing laboured and heaving as he gently slowed, licking still but brief, soft laps that had you trembling, and then your legs were falling from his shoulders and you could hear the sound of him getting to his feet.

“My turn, agent.”

You prepared yourself to be dropped to your knees again, but instead his fingers slowly pulled out as he stepped against you, his chest pressing against yours, and his cock brushed your inner thigh, erect and waiting. He sucked his fingers clean and gripped your hips, the blindfold sliding from your eyes as the mist gave you your sight back. You looked down at his length just as the tip pressed against your folds.

“N-no,” you whined, but he was already slowly, slowly sinking himself into your depths, and the noise that accompanied him made you whine.

“You’re going to come again, agent,” he growled promisingly in your ear, and you struggled to keep upright as he began to fuck you.

Reaper took you the way he’d had your mouth, but this time the mist, still slick with your lubricant, stroked against your ass as he did so, and you clenched tightly on both his cock and the smoke, helplessly bucking into his ruthless fucking to get away from the attempted penetration.

“It’s not going to help you,” he warned. His arms circled you and held you tight against him as he drove into you, and you bit back a scream as his cock battered that engorged, sensitive sweet spot, his pelvis angled perfectly to stroke your clit. He was right – the mist spread you open, slick and pushing past the ring of muscle and settling inside you. Your legs trembled, shook, and you squirmed as it too began to take you, moving slower than Reaper but thrusting just as deep, and you found yourself tipping over that precipice again, falling against him as he groaned and gasped beneath the metal, unable to stop your writhing hips.

“P-please,” you whined. “Reaper…please…it’s t-too m-much…”

“You’re not done ‘til I say so,” he informed you, and your head dropped against his chest as his cock sawed in and out of you, your pleasure blurring into one constant, wet, pulsing high. Your muscles lost strength with each new, shuddering crest that the Reaper forced you through, your lips open to let out mewling cries that made the man inside you moan with delight.

“Oh my god,” you chanted, “shit, please, I can’t…I’ve…it’s…uhn…”

You broke off into desperate gasps as his thrusts became erratic and needy, and you realised he was close to coming as you begged for him to stop. Your toes curled, back arching, and you came once more with a scream of pleasure. The Reaper twitched, roared, and spurted deep inside of you, clenching tightly to you. He took a few moments to pull out, and then looked you over, standing back to admire your sweat-slick, shivering form, his seed spilling out of you and sliding down your leg.

“Nicely done, agent,” he mocked. His hand twitched. The mist moved, lowering your arms and pulling them behind your back, securing them there, binding your legs together. You floated over to him, and his head tilted as he appraised you. Sweat dripped down your neck.

“Fuck you,” you breathed.

“Already did.”

A door opened somewhere, and Reaper moved away towards it, bringing you with him. There was a small room on the other side, containing two beds, a desk and some shelves. The mist dropped you down onto one of them, and bound you like a patient to a gurney.

“Sleep tight, agent.”

“Fuck you,” you mumbled, closing your eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

You woke early, the light seeping through the blinds of the window, your bare breasts pressing against the bed, and blearily, you moved to roll over. A tight grip on your hips stopped you, and you turned to look behind you, your eyes widening.

Reaper was standing at your back, his hands on your body, his cock already erect and pressing against your slit.

“Hey-” you gasped, and then he slid himself inside you without any preamble, your body still slick from the previous night.

“I’ve got a lot of work to do today,” he rasped. “Thought I’d relieve some of the pressure.”

“N-no!” you protested as he pulled your hips back against his, and bucked hard into you. “Shit…”

He reached a hand underneath you to play with your clit, and you whimpered, still so sensitive from his attentions yesterday.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll be gone soon,” he promised, pressing you down into the bed. Mist looped around your wrists in mock shackles as he grunted and growled behind you. You couldn’t help the pleasure that began to rise in you, and even as you whimpered out a helpless ‘no’, you began to buck. “You’re so responsive, agent.”

“Fuck you!”

“Oh, I will.”

Your orgasm was slow and hot, and you leaned against the mattress for support as it left you panting. The man behind you wasn’t long for his own end either, and his hips smacked against yours erratically as the climax rolled through him, his cock twitching and spurting deep inside you. You found yourself whining when he pulled out, missing the pressure of him as he panted and tucked himself away.

“Good morning, agent,” he rasped. You heard something buzz and then someone talking. “Well, that’s my cue. I’ll be back.”

“Hey, wait, you can’t-”

But he was already gone from the room, leaving you bent and secured over the bed, his cum dripping down your thighs.

 _Shit_.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up to the feeling of something stroking your thighs slowly.

There was nothing for you to do in the back room where Reaper had put you, so you’d fallen asleep again, wondering what was going to happen to you now that you weren’t of any use to Talon. Agents went missing in the field every so often, but you never thought it’d happen to you.

Well, you never thought _any_ of this would happen to you.

That included being tied up and forced to come over and over by Talon’s best operative.

Which brought you back to the stroking on your thighs.

You looked up, your head still clouded by sleep, and stiffened, cool fear rolling down your spine.

“Morning,” Reaper rasped, his hands on your legs. “I’m afraid I didn’t get the payload, but I lured one of your friends into that café you mentioned. Thanks.”

Your throat tightened in fear at the statement.

“Oh don’t worry. They didn’t get taken out the game. Ziegler had them patched up before I could blink.”

You breathed a sigh of relief, quickly stifled by a gasp as cool mist curled up your calf, and Reaper’s hands moved up to your hips.

“But I’m a little…pent up.”

You swallowed, and he pushed you back slowly onto the bed. You would’ve fought him but if you tried to push too far forward, those talons would be cutting into your skin. And whilst the situation you were in was shitty right now, you were trying really hard not to get yourself injured. So you let him push your back to the mattress, the leather rubbing against your skin as his fingers dropped to your mound. Pressing gently. Pushing slightly.

“You lie there like a good girl, and let me unwind a little.”

The mist snaked up your legs, drawing your thighs wider, securing them to the edge of the bed as he unbelted his trousers and pushed them down over the thick muscle of his upper legs, his cock rising against your slit. You could feel the thick head against your lower lips and resisted the urge to buck away. A moment later, the mist was around your hips, pinning you down. It was covering your lower half now, an open hole around your sex so that Reaper could _access_ you, and you prepped yourself to-

 _Ohhh_.

Black mist began to slowly stroke across your clit, like little licks against the nub, and you gave him the first moan unwillingly, trying to roll your hips beneath the ensnaring black smoke.

“Felt like screaming a couple times today,” he rasped. “Thought I’d return the favour a little.”

You couldn’t stop yourself as you could feel the slick gathering at your lips, Reaper’s cock sliding its underside over the quickly-saturating labia again and again. You clenched your fists, your lips parting as you let out another soft noise of pleasure, and he pulled his gloves off, large, cold hands reaching for your breasts.

“Aren’t you a thing to come home to.”

He massaged the flesh, thumbs stroking over your nipples as the pleasure in your core grew. It was an ache now, a need, and oh fuck, no, that wasn’t good, you didn’t _need_ Reaper, you didn’t _want_ Reaper, oh _shit_.

His hips moved back just far enough that his cockhead was at your lips, and as the mist sucked on your clit he drove forward and deep inside you. Sensation rocketed up your spine, your back arching into the first thrust as his thick, cool cock rubbed against your walls.

“Fuck!” you whined, your thighs straining against the mist. You didn’t know if you wanted to kick him off or wrap your legs around his waist, and as he slid deep into you again that thought _scared_ you.

“God _yes_ ,” he moaned, and you shivered at the pleasure in his voice as he groped your breasts, the deep rumble travelling through you. Another lick at your nub, the mist flowing over the bed to pin your wrists, and-

_No, no that wasn’t **arousal**._

You were _not_ aroused, you _hated_ this, hated the- the- fuck, fuck, _yes_ , you _hated_ it, but you hated it because it felt _good_.

His hips angled upwards, and you really _did_ scream for him. His cock was stroking a sensitive patch, and you felt yourself tremble, heat rushing to your cheeks, your lips, your face reddening.

“So _lively_.”

Shit, that _voice_.

He fucked you harder, soft moans rising from him, and you squirmed, pleasure churning in your gut. Ahhh, ahh, yes, _no_ , this was so bad, you were so _fucking_ fucked, because you were _liking_ this.

The mist on your body lashed against your nub, hard, long strokes directly to that sensitive nub, and you jerked in your bonds as you could feel that need tightening, coiling, threatening to push you over. It was a threat indeed. You couldn’t let Reaper pull pleasure out of you, not again. That meant he _won_.

But oh, fuck, it looked like you didn’t have a choice.

The mist swirled around your breasts, sliding between Reaper’s fingers and curling around your nipples. Stroking and tugging, licking, they let him drop his hands down to your hips and swear as he was able to fuck you harder, deeper, and that tension was a hair’s breadth from boiling over when he growled. The vibration _ripped_ through you.

And you?

You came apart.

The tension unravelled, spilling over you like lava, your screams filling the air as Reaper continued to ravish you, growling again, your body squeezing him as your back made a curve towards the ceiling. It was too. Fucking. Good.

You were still writhing as he kept on, his constant thrusts drawing your climax out until it was pleasurable _torture_ , your fists clenching helplessly with each drag against your sex. And it was only when Reaper finally let out a bark of pleasure and spurted cool, thick seed deep inside you that you finally got a respite, your walls pulsing with delight. He slowly pulled out, and you whimpered, still so sensitive and _still_ attended by the mist. The licks on your nub were making you shake each time they made contact, and you keened helplessly, unable to ask for them to stop.

“Shit,” he breathed, stepping away. “That’s _better_.”

You whimpered again. The mist melted off you. You let out a breath of relief, closing your eyes.

“I think I’m gonna keep you around.”

“Fuck off,” you muttered.

“You realise that in order to stay alive, you’ve gotta be useful, right?” Reaper asked, his head tilting to the side. You felt a cold shudder go down your spine.

“What?” you breathed.

“You’re a potential danger to this little outpost. Singing bird in a cage. Someone’s going to hear you sooner or later. Not everyone here likes the idea of you breathing.”

You swallowed.

“Right now, my word is the only thing keeping you alive.”

You looked away.

“So play nice, tell me interesting things, and I’ll make sure they don’t off you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Nothin’ coming up yet?” the cowboy asked.

“Nope,” Winston sighed. “The ship she requested arrived at her location to find her gun and nothing else.”

“Plenty of places to fall off,” McCree commented. “You check below the cliffs?”

“Twice,” Winston replied. “No body.”

“What about her commlink?” the cowboy asked.

“It’s been turned off.”

“Well turn it back on again.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Remote?”

“You’re kidding.”

“You can’t.”

“I _can_.”

Winston’s fingers whizzed across the keys, screen flashing as he activated the missing agent’s earpiece. It crackled to life and they held their breath, waiting.

“Agent, come in,” Winston began. “Agent?”

“What the _hell_ ,” a voice rasped. “Hey, who the fuck turned this thing on?!”

“Shit,” McCree swore. “Get her location!”

Winston’s fingers were busy again, and words and numbers lit up the screen as the earpiece broadcasted its location to them.

“Shut it off!”

“Someone fucking get Reaper-”

The device was shut off.

“Talon,” Winston breathed. “She’s with Talon.”

“I’ll deal with it,” McCree said coolly. “I’ve danced with Talon before.”

“We don’t know how many hostiles-”

“Relax, I need the workout,” the cowboy assured him. “You just sit tight. I’ll see about gettin’ her out.”

 

* * *

 

 

Reaper burst into your room.

You sat up with a start, as he let out a frustrated growl.

“Give me _something_ I can tell Talon,” he snarled. “ _Now_. Before they kill you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Your commlink turned itself on and sent out a GPS signal.”

“Oh, _shit_ ,” you breathed. “Umm…”

You tried to think of something, clenching your fists. Your mind whispered that if you died, you wouldn’t have to deal with Reaper, but you fought that down. You wanted to live.

Something…something that wouldn’t be dangerous enough to get anyone killed…

“I…I don’t know,” you told him. The cool barrel of a shotgun pressed against your jaw, and you swallowed.

“Oh, that’s useful,” he growled.

“I’m just an agent!” you barked. “I shoot people in the field. I guard the payload-”

“What’s in the payload?”

“I don’t _know_!”

The shotgun nudged you.

“Then you’d better hope I can persuade them that I’m _not_ keeping you around for post-mission relief,” he snarled.

You vaguely recalled that you were naked as the gun skimmed down your neck and pressed just below your collarbone.

“Because otherwise you’re a danger to this little outpost, and they’re going to shoot you.”

He ghosted away, and your heart was suddenly loud in your ears as you panted for air. The door slammed shut, and you fell onto the bed.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jesse McCree.”

The cowboy’s head was pounding as light slowly filtered through his eyelids, and tried to shield himself from it with a hand. A hand that remained in place, apart from a few aggressive shakes within a very secure handcuff.

“Aw, hell,” he drawled, squinting against the light. There was an attempt to look up and he realised he was sitting down, hands cuffed behind his back, and the pounding in his head was emanating from a specific place on his temple. He kept his eyes closed for the moment.

“You killed 48 Talon ops on your way in,” the voice said. “Impressive.”

“S’what I do,” he muttered, daring to crack his eyes open. “Who’re you supposed to be?”

“Why don’t you wake up, sleeping beauty, and you’ll find out?”

Yup, he definitely recognised the voice now. That…that was Reaper. And beneath the distorted growl…another voice.

“Shit,” he mumbled, as he finally blinked his eyes open. He was in a grey room, a bluish fluorescent light overhead shining right into him. His armour, serape and hat were gone, as was his gun. He attempted to flex his metal fingers and found the arm inoperable. He finally looked up, and there was Reaper, sat on a chair with his arms crossed, leaning back against the furniture, and hell, if masks could look smug, the fucker looked smug.

“Morning,” Reaper rasped.

“Mornin’.”

“Don’t need to ask what you’re here for, I suppose.”

“Ain’t necessary, yeah.”

There was a moment of silence.

“Where’s she kept?” Jesse growled.

“Not your business,” Reaper replied. “Since neither of you are making it out of here.”

“What did you do to her?”

Reaper shifted. “I made her scream.”

“If she’s hurt-”

“ _Conflicted_ , maybe. Hurt, no. I like to save the sadism for Morrison.”

“I’m gonna kill you.”

Thick tendrils of black whipped around the room as Reaper sat, motionless.

“Good luck to you, _kid_. I’m already dead.”

Jesse’s mouth dropped open.

“ _Gabe_?”

The mist vanished.

“Good guess.”

“What the hell are you doin’ in this shithole?” the agent muttered.

“Lending a gun,” the man growled.

“You’re fucked up.”

“Oh, you have _no_ idea…”

“I’m gettin’ us outta here,” the cowboy added. “Might not be able to kill ya, but I can put you down for a bit.”

“Why don’t you quit making threats, and sing for me?” Reaper suggested. “I can get the two of you out _easy_ if you just tell me why the monkey is so protective of the payload.”

Jesse chuckled. “I’m flattered you think I’m that important to Winston that the man’s gonna tell me the dirty details. I don’t know.”

“Then you aren’t much use to me, eh?” Reaper sighed.

“Lookit you, Gabe,” Jesse muttered. “You’re a fuckin’ mess. I used to look up to you.”

“Overwatch made me this way, _ingrate_ ,” Reaper snarled. “So maybe stop telling me how low I sunk when in reality I got _pushed_ down.”

“Please, you think I’m buyin’ that?” Jesse asked with a rueful chuckle. “Everyone knows you were fightin’ Morrison for _months_ before Switzerland went boom. You coulda left at any time.”

Reaper’s hand slammed down on the table, and the talons screeched into the metal as they were dragged along the countertop.

“Shut _up_ , boy.”

“You were a great man,” Jesse added. “Took no shits from anyone. And now look.”

_“One more word.”_

“What’s the matter, Gabe?” the cowboy taunted. “Don’t like the truth?”

Reaper stood up, black smoke filling the room.

“You’re gonna regret that, _boy_ ,” he snarled, and extending a hand he pulled the door open, disappearing through the threshold, leaving McCree alone with a sinking sensation. The door slammed shut.

 

* * *

 

 

Your door was thrown open, and Reaper strode through it, grabbing you tightly in a ball of black mist as you went to speak.

“We’re going to visit a friend,” he told you.

You were naked, but the smoke wrapped around you and kept you from being seen by anyone else as you were dragged through the base. You didn’t bother asking questions. You vaguely heard a door opening, and then a familiar voice.

“What the hell’s this?!”

_Oh, fuck. McCree._

You were deposited in a chair, the mist hovering around you like a makeshift dress as you looked up at your fellow agent, his eyes wide.

“Hi,” you said weakly.

“Jesus, sweetheart, you okay?” he breathed.

“I could definitely be worse,” you replied. “I’m not injured.”

“Look at her, Jesse,” Reaper began. You were yanked onto your feet, pulled against his chest, and the cowboy’s eyes widened. “You _really_ pissed me off earlier.”

“You ain’t gonna-”

“Touch her?”

Reaper’s cool fingers stroked down your spine as he pushed you over the desk, his hips meeting your ass. Jesse’s face was aghast as the clinking sound of belts met your ears, and behind you more of the cool skin was stroked against your body, his thighs bare.

“Did he do this before?” Jesse asked softly. You nodded, biting your lip. Fingers slid down your belly and between your thighs, and you let out a cry of pleasure as they slicked themselves up at your slit and then stroked at your clit, your fingers tightening into fists as you tried to avoid meeting the cowboy’s eyes, but closing them just made the sensation of Reaper’s fingers touching you _that_ much more intense.

“This is what happens when you mouth off at me, boy,” Reaper growled, and you felt the smooth, velvet cockhead sliding against your slit. You whimpered.

“Jesus, agent, I’m sorry,” McCree whispered, and you grunted in pleasure as the thick member pushed inside you.

“Uhhn!” you gasped, your mouth falling open. “Ah, it’s…okay…I-I’m okay…”

Reaper’s body snapped hard and fast against you after those few seconds of adjustment, and almost immediately you found yourself prostrate against the desk, fingers gripping deep into the wood as he hammered you with low grunts of effort. His fingers still played your clit, and you could feel heat spreading through you as those powerful hips drove against you.

Jesse was _watching_.

His brown eyes were wide, horrified, but they were fixed on you, dropping to your breasts every so often, and Reaper growled behind you as you arched, his cock stroking deep inside you. The cowboy was sat back in his chair but you could see the tent in his brown pants, and you bit your lip.

This was _really_ , _really_ bad.

And then those ruthless fingers drew a climax out of you and you screwed your eyes shut to cry out in pleasure at the sensation.

Your body flushed in delight as the relentless fingers kept stroking, your cries filling the air, and a hand slid up your body, groping at your breast roughly. Your legs shook as Reaper drilled you, oversensitive and hot. A moment later he was dragging you up, your back against his chest as he pumped deep.

“You’re fucking sick, Gabe,” Jesse growled. There was a replying bout of laughter behind you that send shudders down your spine.

“You say that, McCree, but look at yourself.”

_Gabe?_

Your questioning eyes met McCree’s wide, captivated gaze and he looked away. Reaper’s fingers parted your lips and stroked against your clit once more, and you shivered, waves of pleasure rolling over you, pulsing with the stimulation.

“You always did drag people down when you was mad,” the cowboy drawled, and the man fucking you growled.

“You want me to hurt her?” Reaper demanded, as mist slid up your thighs and held you fast.

“You ain’t gonna hurt her, old man.”

“Who fucking _says_?”

A hand left you and moved upwards, and a moment later there were lips on your neck. Any attempt to turn your head was stifled by his fingers pressing just gently on your jaw, keeping you from looking.

“Oh, I know,” McCree assured, as the mist flicked across your clit. You let out a cry. And then the lips were replaced by teeth, sinking gently but firmly into the flesh and oh god, fuck, you were coming again.

 “ _What_ ,” you gasped out, as an undistorted voice growled in your ear, “ _are…ahh_ …”

“Don’t ask questions,” Reaper rasped, his voice deep and smooth without the mask, and his lips pressed against your jaw, his tongue drawing a wet line up the bone.

His movements were hard, jerking against you, working to get himself off, and you gazed down at McCree, the cowboy’s lip between his teeth. The conflicted heat in his eyes stoked your arousal. You squirmed as the mist licked at your oversensitive clit, and then arched against Reaper’s cool body as some of it worked its way up your body, curling around your breasts. You were completely immobile from the waist down, and honestly you couldn’t do anything more than buck helplessly against his thrusts.

He slowed, and you whined as he pulled out, his slick cock pressing onto your cheeks.

“ _Fuck_.”

He kicked the desk away and let it fly into the nearby wall.

“Knees. Now.”

The mist dissipated, and you knelt shakily.

“Put your mouth on me, agent.”

You leaned forward and slowly wrapped your lips around the tip of his shaft, bobbing your head gently as Reaper’s fingers slid into your hair. You flicked your eyes up briefly to see his mouth, exposed by the raised mask, framed by a neat black beard, a few scars running across it. The skin was washed out as you’d expected, and you wondered what the rest of his face looked like.

“Use your tongue.”

You stroked the head slowly, licking against the slit, and Reaper let out a noise caught between a moan and a growl.

“Yessss…”

Your eyes looked up to see his lips parted, canines slightly elongated, the low noises of pleasure falling from between startlingly white teeth as you bobbed and sucked, and he tugged sharply as those breaths became uneven.

“God,” Jesse whispered, and you hazarded a look at him to see the cowboy staring at you still.

“Ignore him,” Reaper hissed, and pulled on your hair again until you started up in earnest. This was different. Last time he’d fucked your mouth, completely in control, almost unshakeable. This time, you still weren’t in control, but wow, your captor wasn’t completely in charge right now.

Jesse groaned and Reaper cupped your face to keep your attention on him as he bucked his hips and began thrusting into your mouth, and you found your eyes drawn to the trail of black hair you could see winding up from his cock, that would undoubtedly curl up his stomach and over his chest. In the light of the interrogation room, Reaper’s thick length glimmered with saliva and you sucked hard, earning a strangled gasp from him.

Your hands gripped his thighs and felt the powerful muscle shift beneath your palms, squeezing lightly as your lips bobbed along the slowly twitching cock.

“She’s got you good, Reyes,” the cowboy panted, as you slowly worked the man’s cock in your mouth to the base. Reaper went to reply and found his speech cutting out and replaced by harsh rasps of breath. You felt him twitch again, the clench of muscle shivering up from his sack, and you readied yourself for the thick splatter of cum in your mouth.

 _Reyes_?

The seed spurted down your throat, and as you were swallowing he drew back, his cock popping past your lips, splashing cum over your chest, and you made a noise of protest as you ingested, wiping your lips clean with a thumb.

“So maybe next time, we don’t do backchat,” Reaper growled, pulling his mask back down over his mouth. He picked you up by one arm as the mist surrounded you. “Better give me something good to keep you alive, ingrate, because you’re not nearly as pretty as this one.”

Jesse looked at you. You flushed.

“Rationalise it all you like,” he drawled. “You jus’ wanted to fuck her.”

A tendril of mist shot out and smacked the cowboy across the face. McCree grunted.

 

* * *

 

 

You were back in your holding room before you really knew what was happening, and you grabbed a nearby cloth to clean your breasts.

“You’re lucky I want you,” Reaper growled. “I don’t run this op, so if the people in charge start asking for your head, I’m in deep shit.”

“Well if I’m such a threat why don’t you just kill me then?” you muttered. A resounding smack hit your ass and you jumped, falling against your bed.

“I get bored easy,” he rasped. “You’re entertaining.”

“Fuck you.”

“I just did.”

Reaper reached for you and as he gripped your wrists, his comm beeped.

“Fuck.”

He let go of you.

“Take a shower. You’ll get fed soon. I have _real_ work to do.”

As he left, your eyes darted to the corner. There was…actually a shower in there.

Huh.

 

* * *

 

 

There was nothing to do without Reaper here.

And that wasn’t just a literal thing.

Your room/cell had a bed, a light, a shower, a closet and a table and chair. It was medium sized, made of grey concrete, with one window. Your options were sitting at the table and staring at a wall, or lying on your bed and staring at the ceiling. You had one meal of dried food and a tap that did drinking water, and by the time the sun began to sink you were bored out of your skull.

Your room wasn’t soundproof – you could hear people moving back and forth, but that was about it. You were half tempted to trash the small space just to give you something to do, and that was when the door slammed open.

“Morning,” Reaper growled. “Did you take a shower?”

“Not that there was much else to do,” you muttered. You hadn’t got dressed after the shower – the room wasn’t cold and you couldn’t find anything to wear.

“Good,” the man replied, shutting the door. “You bored?”

“Very.”

“Then lie down.”

You rolled your eyes, lying back against the bed and spreading your legs expectantly. There was a low chuckle that made you shudder.

“Put your hand between your legs.”

Surprised, you slid your fingers between your thighs.

“Now touch yourself.”

You stroked your fingers slowly over your clit, a gentle moan leaving your lips.

“Harder.”

You increased the pressure of your fingers, feeling a low fire of arousal burning as you kept touching. He let you do that for almost a minute, and by that time, you were a little bit wet. Just enough for you to slick up a fingertip and continue to touch your clit. It added a newer, more intense edge to the gentle pleasure, and you moaned softly.

“That feel good?”

“Mhmm,” you gasped, pushing your hips up to your fingers.

“Stop.”

You took a second to realise what he’d said, and by that time, something had plucked your hand away.

“Do as you’re told.”

“I thought-”

“I don’t care. Do as you’re told.”

You swallowed.

“Try again. Touch yourself. Hard as you had been before.”

You slid your fingers against your clit again, that slow, firm stroke against the nub beginning to stoke the embers. Your arousal was…it was rising, though still something ignorable, some easy to push aside.

“Faster.”

Your pace increased, and you managed not to swap pressure for speed, your hips slowly moving into your hand as the first real waves of pleasure began rolling over you from between your thighs. You let out a small cry, and Reaper’s laugh filled the room.

“Stop.”

You pulled your hand away with a moan this time, and your pleasure slowly ebbed away into a distracting pulse at your core.

“Again.”

You hurriedly stroked, a hand reaching for the bedclothes and clenching tight.

“Roll over.”

You didn’t stop touching as you rolled onto your belly, and your hips rose into the air as your fingers kept stroking.

“Oh god,” you whimpered, feeling your climax slowly rising. “Oh, god…”

“Keep going.”

You did, gritting your teeth as the waves came crashing back, and you let out another cry, louder this time, as your orgasm got closer.

“I-I…”

“You close?”

“Yes!”

“Stop.”

You almost howled as you managed to pull your hand away, your unfulfilled pleasure rushing through you and shaking your body.

“Good girl.”

You moaned at that. And then your hips were being dragged back, legs falling off the bed as Reaper’s thighs pressed against your ass, his cock sliding between your cheeks. Like clockwork the black mist was tying you to your bed, keeping you from falling as he drew back and thrust himself deep inside you. You let out a high cry and shuddered in pleasure.

“Gotta say,” he grunted, fucking you hard, no preamble, nothing else to prep you but yourself, “missions got _boring_ recently. Sure, I’ve got shit to do, but I’d rather string you up and interrogate you again.”

“Aaaah!” you whimpered, as the mist sucked on your nub again. “I-is…this…what you’re…ahh…calling…”

His hips canted into a sweet spot and for a moment, your brain _fizzled_ , speech becoming impossible. Oh, you’d been so close, and this…

“Is this interrogation?” he rasped, leaning over you. His hands gripped your wrists tightly as his body thrust into yours. “Well…you’re _talking_ , aren’t you?”

“Fuck,” you whimpered. An expert tongue swirled against your clit and you almost screamed, your orgasm threatening, seconds from hitting…

“Come for me.”

You _did_ scream this time, your whole body shuddering and twisting beneath his powerful thrusts as you tensed, unwinding as you almost ripped the sheets into little pieces. He laughed at you, his cock hilting in you with slick noises, fucking you deep as your orgasm subsided slowly, returning to the low burn.

It wasn’t going to stay that low, not with the way Reaper was taking you, and he was _good_ , his hands reaching beneath you to grope at your breasts, the cold metal rubbing over your nibbles and pulling a whimper from you before he squeezed. You arched into him and felt his cock begin to rub at a sweet spot, a sensitive patch, breath beginning to leave you in deep sobs.

His hand left your breast and the mist latched on in its place, suckling on you until your legs started to buckle beneath the new source of pleasure. You watched his gauntlet hit the floor, one after the other, the mist surging against your breasts until you were quivering, crying out.

His hand grasped the back of your neck, and between that and the mist, you were caught, unable to move, left with little more than the urge to cry out in pleasure. The phantom lips and tongues stimulating you intensified, and Reaper groaned behind you as you squeezed down with a short scream, heat flushing your skin.

“Come again,” he panted, and oh, you _did_ , you couldn’t _stop_ , body clenching and unwinding as the second climax struck you with a shaking force.

“Reaper, oh god, Reaper…”

That got a _snarl_ out of him, a pleasured, tortured noise that cut through the haze of orgasm and stoked…shit, no, oh, this…could you take a third?

“Say that…again.”

“Reaper,” you whimpered, your ass arching into him.

“Yess…”

You called for him and it made him fuck you _harder_ , sweat beading on your skin as with a moan you realised that oh yes, he was going to make you come a third time. Everything was so sensitive, so _hot_ , you pressed yourself against him and felt the cloth of his pants rubbing your thighs, your eyes squeezing shut as you were assailed by desire from four angles and driven back towards your climax.

“ _Talk_ ,” he rasped, squeezing your ass.

“ _What_ ,” you managed, “do…”

“ _Anything_. Tell me…how… _oh, mierda_ …I _feel_.”

“Thick,” you gasped, as he purred in delight. “H-hard…”

The mist was writhing against you and you almost couldn’t speak. But Reaper didn’t care. He leaned over you, both hands pinning your wrists to the bed, and then there were _teeth_ in your shoulder and you let out a shocked cry. It stung, his teeth pricking just a little, but not hard enough to draw blood. Instead it sent a burst of ecstatic delight down your spine and joined the quickly-forming knot of tension that was fast becoming your third orgasm.

He groaned into your skin, his tongue licking at the damage, panting as you felt him quiver.

“Oh…”

He started leaving sharp little bites up and down what of you his mouth could reach, each press of teeth sending shudders through you as you quivered, tensed, and then you threw your head back and oh, you _screamed_ for him. The _sounds_ he was making did nothing to stop your climax from rushing through you, white hot pleasure following the rough thrusts of his cock inside you. And it was only when it had subsided again, returning to a low, simmering arousal, that Reaper let out a strangled grunt, and quivered on top of you.

A moment later, his cock twitched, and spurted out thick ropes of cum. You were still trying to draw in breath when he pulled out of you with a low moan, and let go of your wrists. You could feel the slick dripping down your thighs.

Straightening up just pushed it out quicker.

The mist released you, and you looked over your shoulder to see him pushing his mask down, tucking his cock back into his pants and moving his clothes back into place.

“Better?” he asked casually, and fuck, the smug bastard wasn’t even _panting_ anymore.

“What?” you gasped, still trying to breathe.

“I was curing your boredom,” he reminded you, stepping closer. “Better?”

“Um…yeah.”

He moved like he was supposed to speak, and then gunshots rang out from somewhere in the building and alarms began to blare. A light flared beneath Reaper’s hood.

“Oh, fuck’s sake,” he snarled. “There’s a suit in there,” he waved to the closet. “Put it on. Don’t try and escape. Killing you would be a waste.”

He opened the door and you darted over to find something to cover yourself.

“Don’t open the door for anyone but me,” he added. “Or I won’t _have_ to kill you.”

And then he was gone, the lock clicking into place as the door slammed shut behind him. You sat down on the bed, your heart still beating loudly in your chest. What the hell was going on?

It took less than a minute for something to happen. Your door handle was tried vigorously, and someone was cursing outside your cell door. They didn’t sound familiar. Not Reaper, then.

“Hey, Overwatch, you better not be trying to get out too!” someone yelled. “How the fuck do you get in?!”

Oh, fuck.

 _Talon_.

Reaper was the only person you’d actually seen here, and you had almost _forgotten_ that you were smack dab in the middle of a Talon base. And also that most of the people here wanted you dead.

“I’m not doing anything!” you yelled back, as the door began to shake. It was metal…were they trying to kick it down?

“Your fucking buddy is currently tearing through us like paper,” the Talon agent told you. “The fucking cowboy.”

“McCree?”

“Get the fucking door open!”

And finally they were through, the hinges going beneath several pairs of shoes, and three Talon operatives burst into the room.

“Get down!”

You knelt, watching them fill the small room.

“Should we wait?” one them asked.

“No, that asshole’s broken out to come find her. Why Reaper didn’t just kill them both…”

“Don’t worry about that. Just shoot her.”

Your eyes widened. Your training kicked in. Your leg swiped out and knocked one of them onto his ass, foot shoving into his groin for extra measure, and when the second raised his gun to shoot you slammed it into his face and threw him into the third guy. Both fell back into the closet, breaking the door, and you grabbed the gun off the guy on the floor and shot both of them until they stopped moving.

Something hit the side of your head and you stumbled, suddenly dazed, and hands grabbed your collar and dragged you back down to the floor. Your back hit the surface as the first guy loomed over you, then grabbed a gun from one of his dead comrades.

“Fucking _nuisance_.”

“Oh, _I know._ ”

There was a shotgun barrel pressed against his head.

“But she’s _my_ nuisance to deal with.”

“The boss said-”

_“I don’t work for you.”_

Reaper stepped through the door. His gaze fell on you, and you swallowed. His mist rose up, wrapping tight around the Talon op and throwing him out of the door. The heavy-hitter disappeared out with him, and suddenly you could hear screaming, staggering to your feet and leaning on a nearby wall for some form of balance. By the time you managed to look around the doorway, Reaper was standing on the other side.

That gun pressed beneath your chin again.

“Looks like we’re moving,” he rasped.

“Moving?”

“Since McCree can’t be trusted to stay in his cell and not come looking for you, you’re on the hitlist. I’m not interested in that being the case. So you can stay here and die, or you can become my abductee.”

“Both options sound awful.”

“You’ve only got the two.”

You swallowed.

“What if McCree finds me?”

“Then I shoot you both. Loose ends.”

“Fuck you.”

“That’s a potential outcome of option 2.”

“Let me go!”

“No.”

“Why?!”

“I’m not bored of you yet.”

You let out a frustrated growl, glaring at Reaper’s mask.

“Are you serious?!” you shouted.

“Yes,” he replied. “You’ve got 30 seconds.”

“FINE! I choose option two. And fuck you for eternity.”

“An interesting addition to option 2.”

The mist gripped you, Reaper pulled the gun from your chin, and you left your cell.


End file.
